


Sentiment Is A Pest

by MKLM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKLM/pseuds/MKLM
Summary: A little poem in Sherlock’s POV about how sentiment is a pest.





	Sentiment Is A Pest

I paced on the pavement,  
Hands tucked in my pocket,  
Thinking “ Is this sentiment?”.

My heart is in a locket,  
Should I put it in a chest?  
Sentiment really is a pest.

Yet when he gives me a tug,  
I feel like giving him a hug,  
I feel like I’m in a test,  
Sentiment really is a pest.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my English lesson at school, I’m not sure anyone realised it’s about johnlock so I’m gonna share it here. Should i turn this into a fic? Let me know pls, thx!


End file.
